Kidnapped in Chicago
by iwantproof
Summary: Post day 4. Chloe is kidnapped, Jack has too save her. Probably will be JackChloe. Please R
1. a note

Chicago was a breathtaking city; almost able to compete with L.A. But L.A had too many memories, too many friends. Sometimes Jack was glad he had left the city, for not all the memories were pleasant. That was where his lover had killed his wife. Just the thought pained Jack.

Jack couldn't complain about his new life though, because it was quite peaceful. Almost too calm for the man who had saved America on many occasions. But slowly he was getting used to it. He checked into a small hotel, and entered his room. Tired from the plane ride, he immediately plopped down on the bed. Not two minutes later, her heard a knock at the door. Still alert, he grabbed his gun from his back pocket, and strode toward the door. After opening it, he realized that no one was there, but a note lay beneath his feet.

Jack closed the door, and read the small piece of paper. _We have her. If you want her back, 6:30 at a wear house near Navy Pier._

From the first portion of the note, he assumed it was Audrey they had. He wondered whether he was still in love with her. A couple minutes thought made him realize he was not, but he still cared enough to help her. Jack turned the piece of paper over, where a picture was taped to the back. To his horror, it was not Audrey, but Chloe who had her hands cuffed, and a black bandana over her mouth.

Jesus, he thought. I hope she doesn't turn into another Kim, remembering how she had been kidnapped on numerous occasions. Chloe was a different story from Audrey. Although he highly doubted he was in love with her, she had always been a close friend, risking her life and job for him on many occasions. But these men who had her. Could they be just trying to lure him out? Would he be able to risk his cover to save a friend? He pondered calling Tony, and letting him and CTU take care of it, but the phone lines could be tapped and it was too big a risk. Reluctantly he realized if his friend were going to be helped, he, as usual would have to be the savior. Jack grabbed his man-purse and exited the hotel. His watch said 5:00, giving him an hour and a half to get there and formulate a plot. He would not sit back idly for fear of his friend's murder.


	2. knock

The horn was an invention Jack certainly was thankful for. Especially for a man who lived in only crowded cities, beeping was far from uncommon from Jack's new Corolla. For the 15th time Jack looked down at his digital watch, but only to be infuriated at it's answer. 6:13. It would take him at least another half hour to get there, and he was almost tempted to pull out his gun and shoot it up in the air. Jack missed the late nights in L.A where he could completely disregard traffic laws and go zooming about saving the day.

Jack took a quick exit, and used side streets the rest of the way. It turned out to be a smart move because he arrived at the wear house at exactly 6:29. It wasn't in bad shape, like the stereotypical ones, but it had no windows, so Jack was not able to see inside. The door didn't look like it could be knocked down, so picking the lock would probably be his only option. He jogged around back, to find that there was a window. Immidiately he saw a head, so he ducked down, wanting the element of surprise. Crawling towards what looked like a door, he heard very faint voices, but he could not make out Chloe's. What he had seen was not a door, in fact a small hole which he saw led indoors. He took off his bag, and lowered it down so that it only made a slight noise.

Taking out his gun, he lowered himself down landing almost silently. Jack scanned the room that was inhabited by hundreds of boxes. Chloe was still know where in sight, and the voices had stopped. Thinking his bag might hurt his reaction time, he left it behind a large brown box, and moved forward to a door across the room. He pressed his ear against it, but kept his gun ready in his right hand. Again he heard the voices, but he could not quite make out what they were saying. But, he was almost positive this was where they were holding Chloe. Breaking open the door probably wouldn't help much, since he figured there were more than one captors. There would never be enough time to free Chloe before the men had him dead or injured. He jogged to the other side of the where house, but there was no opening to the room where the men seemed to be hiding her.

With no other options he went back to the door, and knocked.


	3. panic

Jack was a man who rarely panicked. But when he opened the door, it was hard to keep himself from screaming. To his horror, the man who opened the door was Chinese, as were all the men in the room.

"Hello Mistuh Bauer. We've been expecting you," the Asian man said, leading Jack farther back into the room

The nightmare only worsened when he saw Chloe. Her back was toward him, showing Jack the burns and strikes she had received. Her hands were tied so that she was hanging from the wall, the grotesque image reminding him of pictures he had seen of the crucified Jesus. The men strode toward her and took her down from her hanging position. With thick rope, they tied her hands behind her back.

"Chloe," he murmured, barely able to stand looking at his friend.

"Jack," she croaked, obviously somewhat conscious. "I'm sorry I gave you up they just…"

Chloe," he said again, silencing her as he went up and put his finger up against her lip. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh it wasn't easy. We picked her because she not an agent. We thought she be easy. We could have taken Almeida, but he was trained like you. But she, we did some bad stuff Mr. Bauer. It took her 3 whole days! We thought it take her 3 whole minutes!" the same man explained, accent distinct.

"You didn't have too Chloe. I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me…" Jack couldn't take his eyes off Chloe as disgusting the image was. This was a friend who had endured three days of torture for him

"Mr. Bauer, we realize this must be painful for you. But if you want your friend to experience another moment of happiness, we suggest you hand over your fire arm, and we will let her go," The man ordered.

Jack stood for a minute, just staring at how they had tortured his friend. The burn marks were visible and he remembered the time Kingsley's men had hurt him. If it was terrible for him, Jack Bauer, he could only imagine what it was like for Chloe O'Brian. She was no machine. But if he gave himself up, there was a small chance he would give up the information implicating Logan, Palmer, and the government. And they might not even let her go. Jack looked around the room and counted 7 agents. Escape would be tough, but probably not impossible.

"And your government authorizes this. The torture of innocent civilians," Jack asked, stalling for time. He slowly and casually enough moved toward Chloe once again.

"Oh we don't work directly for the government. Much like Walt Cummings does Logan's dirty work, we are very similar," The man smiled.

"Hhmm, CTU will wonder where their senior systems analyst won't they now?" Jack continued to formulate a plot in his head.

"Oh Chole has… called in sick," another asian man smiled, pointing to what looked like a voice sampling device.

Jack reached Chloe and slid his hands to her bare back, and kissed her on the lips. The men in the room seemed more surprised by the action then Chloe herself. But she did not break away because she felt Jack's hands moving to untie the tight rope that was holding her hands together. Maybe that wasn't the only reason she stayed put.


	4. it was a headshot

Jack deepened the kiss, giving himself more time to untie the rope, but partly because he liked what he tasted. By Chloe's gentle moaning he could tell she did too, unless it was just acting to sell the kiss.

The men stood on the left side of them, so Jack was able to reach into his right pocket for his gun. When the rope was loose enough for Chloe to wriggle out of, but not so free it would fall off, Jack handed her the gun.

"Bauer. Step away from her. You're just going to have to… contain your emotions right now if you want your lady friend to live," the lead man smirked moving towards him.

"Ok. Fine," Jack replied, stepping back from Chloe.

"So what's it going to be Bauer? Either give me your gun, or Ms. O'Brian goes," he explained, assuming he had the advantage.

What Jack was about to do would not be easy, but could it compare even to anything he had done in the past? Remembering Nina Myers, Wald's Crew, and Marwan, the task ahead did not seem too unrealistic. After calming himself he faced the agents who had begun to surround him.

"I… don't have a gun," Jack told them, not in the least bit expecting them to believe him.

A couple of agents laughed.

"Jack Bauer, hero, comes to rescue his friend with out gun? You make me laugh Bauer. Hand over gun, or there be consequences," the man warned, tone still light enough.

"Look I figured you guys just wanted money or something, and that I could take you out with hand to hand combat. I had no idea this was a Chinese conspiracy," Jack lied looking appropriately innocent.

"Chinese conspiracy? This, a conspiracy? Compare to what YOU and your government did? Killing a Chinese consulate? How dare you accuse us after what you have done to me, and my country," the man ranted, temper rising.

Jack kept his poker face, as it was not part of his plan for the man to become angry. He waited for him to calm, but just remained still and silent.

"Fine Bauer. If you want to play this game so be it," he spat, no longer willing to put up with Jack's charade. " Pat him down, take gun!"

Immediately 3 agents stepped toward Bauer, guns outstretched toward him. With one hand the agents patted him down, with the other they kept their guns trained on him. When the time was right, Jack swiftly and effectively grabbed one agent's hand and twisted it as to knock the gun out. He turned to punch the other 2, and grabbed the fallen gun, and shot the 3 agents at point blank range. But with them laying on the floor, the lead man pointed his gun directly at Jack, anger bubbling.

"Put the fucking gun down!" the man ordered, his curse surprising Jack. He began to turn to point it at Chloe, but before he knew what was going on Chloe fired two shots in his direction.

With surprising accuracy, the bullet pierced his chest, blood splattering down to the dusty floor. He fell to his knees, and his eyes rolled back. Before anyone could react, he was dead. The 3 other active agents were temporarily in shock from the drastic change of events, but regained their senses and fired multiple times at Jack and Chloe. Jack rolled low to the ground, actually using one of the dead bodies as a shield.

Chloe fired again, killing another. But soon she screamed and fell to the floor, clutching her right shoulder. Jack took in a sharp breath, praying he could resolve this before she died of blood loss. He ignored the deafening sounds of gunshots in his direction, and jumped to his feet, shooting at the man near Chloe. His accuracy was perfect as usual, but as he shot, another man took aim at Jack. With no time to react he rolled to the floor having been hit in the stomach.

"Jaaaaack!" Chloe shrieked, tears pouring out.

Jack tried to muster up something to say, but nothing came. Keeping the gun trained on Jack, the man quickly retrieved the gun that had squirted out of Jack's hand, out of his reach.

"You bastard. You kill my friends. Just like you kill my consulate. We give you a fuckin good deal, we going to let your friend go. But now…" the man shook his head, and Jack once again was taken back at the Chinese' use of American curses. "Now nothing. Now you friend gonna die along with you after you tell us what we need to know."

"Please," Jack whispered rocking back and forth holding his injured stomach. "Let her go. She was just protecting me. I was the one who gave her the gun. Just let her go please, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"No. You had your chance. Now you will watch your friend die," he replied, staring coldly at Jack.

Chloe's eyes were wild with panic.

"Jack. Jack please. Jack help!" she cried, desperation evident.

"Chloe I can't. I. I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I should have just let you go…" Jack choked looking away.

"No," she whispered. "You did the right thing. You always do the right thing…"Chloe responded but was cut off at the sound of the Asian man removing the safety.

"Enough," he bellowed, and pointed the gun at Chloe. "Wish your boyfriend luck, cause he gonna need it."

With that he began to pull the trigger, but Jack gathered enough strength to lunge at him. Apparently expecting such a heroic act from Jack he turned to shoot him, but then it was Chloe who sprang to her feet and tackled the man to the floor.

The gun slipped away from him, and Jack tumbled over to retrieve it. The man wrestled Chloe to the ground, and pressed his hand against her throat, pushing harder and harder. Jack just fired, not even asking for him to get off of her. A headshot, so death was instantaneous. Jack fell to the floor, and Chloe rolled over to him, feeling his wound.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise, everything's gonna be ok," Jack assured her, reaching for his cell phone. He dialed 9-1-1.


	5. she choked back tears

It wasn't long before police arrived, but too Chloe it felt like hours. The pain in her shoulder throbbed like nothing she had ever felt before, but she could only imagine what Jack must feel like. And even though he was injured he still held her close and whispered reassuring words until the medics arrived.

Chloe smiled at the sight of them, but her grin was erased when Jack seemed to lose consciousness.

"Somebody get over here!" Chloe frantically barked, placing Jack's head in her lap.

Almost at the sound of her voice, she heard the quick pattering of feet in her direction, and they picked Jack up and put him on a stretcher.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Chloe asked, brushing off a medic who was trying to treat her arm.

" Ms you are going to have to stay back," another medic warned, trying to focus on treating Jack, and getting him out to the ambulance.

Chloe hurried after him, causing her medic to jog behind her.

" I'm not going to stay back. I just want to know the answer to my question. Is he going to be ok?" Chloe demanded.

"Look, I don't know we need to treat him. Hopefully he will be just fine," the medic replied becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Whatever. Since when did medics become so rude?" Chloe shook her head, and was reluctantly led on to an ambulance.

Again, the ride was short, but to Chloe it felt like hours. Between being treated and thinking about Jack, it was hell. When they finally arrived, Chloe was brought into a room, where a doctor finished the job that the medics had begun. But Chloe could no longer think about the pain in her arm, which should have been a good thing. But it was Jack she thought about. She knew he had been shot, tortured and who knows what else before, but this could be the time that… she choked back tears and tried to push the depressing thought out of her mind.

After a while, the pain decreased, and Chloe could no longer sit in the room with white walls that made her feel like she was being isolated forever. So when a doctor came in she demanded to see Jack.

"Look I'm feeling fine ok? You gave me all of your medication and I know that Jack is in a lot more pain than I am right now. He saved my life, the least I could do is check up on him," Chloe explained.

" If you insist. But I can tell you that you won't be able to visit Mr. Bauer for long. His doctors won't allow it," the doctor gave in and showed her where Jack was being kept.

After a deep breath, Chloe timidly pushed open the door.


	6. Clear!

The first few chapters were from Jack's POV, but this one, and the one before this are from Chloe's POV. I just thought it'd be fun to change things up a bit.

" Jack," Chloe whispered, once again holding back tears. There were so many tubes attached to him you'd think he was a mutant.

She neared his bedside and tenderly clasped his hand, looking deep into his eyes when they finally fluttered open.

" Chloe," Jack breathed clearly happy to see his friend. " Thank you."

"Thank me?" Chloe asked, stunned. " You saved my life!"

" That's what friends are for," Jack smiled. " But Chloe. They tortured you… and you held it off for me."

" Jack I gave in!" Chloe reminded him, all though she secretly loved his compliments.

" But not after 3 days! Look Chloe, you've done so much for me… I know that I protect you and everything but… I'm not always the best friend," Jack stumbled unsure of exactly what to say.

It was Chloe's turn to not know what to say. She just thought about what he said, still stroking the palm of his hand. On a few occasions Jack had called her, asking for help, just to talk something out. And she had always listened, and been patient. But not once had she ever called him, and asked for help. In a way it was a one sided friendship. But up until then, it was ok. They had an understanding, so Chloe never really expected Jack to listen to her problems. Most of them were stupid anyway. After all the work Jack did saving the country, and sometimes Chloe, she doubted he had time to listen to her whine.

" Chloe what are you thinking about?" Jack asked, closing his eyes.

Chloe said nothing, because she did not know how to respond.

" Chloe did you like it?" Jack asked.

" Like what? Getting kidnapped and shot. Yeah Jack it was a blast," Chloe remarked rolling her eyes. The second she finished she bit her tongue, for she did not mean to snap at Jack.

" I meant the kiss, Chloe," Jack explained, lips curling up into a grin.

Chloe had thought Jack's original question was impossible to answer but this… She could tell him the truth but what if he took it the wrong way? Why had he even asked the question in the first place?

"Did you?" Chloe replied, avoiding the question entirely.

Jack chuckled recognizing her stalling technique.

"I'm not going to let you get out of this one Chloe," he shot back, fully expecting an answer.

Chloe again was silent, formulating an answer in her head.

"Ok fine I'll tell you," Chloe gave in ready for any consequences her answer might have.

"I…"

But before she could continue the monitor next to Jack made a loud beeping noise, as Jack lost consciousness.

"Jack!" Chloe shouted, gripping his hand so hard she could have crushed it.

Doctors raced into the room, hustling Chloe out of the way. Tears poured down her face as she tried to push past doctors to get past Jack. They kept her out of the way, just as Jack flat lined. Chloe then heard the one word she hoped she would never here.

"Clear!" a doctor frantically exclaimed.


	7. what the hell are you doing?

The doctors kept at their attempts to revive Jack, the flat line still burning in Chloe's eyes.

" Clear!" the doctor shouted again, more frantic than before.

And like music to Chloe's ears, the monitor next to Jack began a regular beeping pattern, indicating he was indeed alive.

" Jack," she cried out hoarsely, hoping he would open his eyes. " Jack please. Talk to me!"

" Ms. You are going to have stand back," the lead doctor explained, lightly moving her away from Jack's bed.

" NO! NO! I've had to stand back the whole damn day. Let me be by my friend!" Chloe exclaimed, once again pushing passed doctors to be by Jack.

Not having the energy to fight back, the doctors stabilized jack, and allowed Chloe to sob near him, clutching his hand. For at least an hour, Chloe just sat next to her friend, sometimes whispering reassuring words just as he had when she'd been shot. Being next to him made her feel safe and comfortable.

When Chloe was almost sure he would not be waking up any time soon, she began to stand to get something to drink. Her throat was dry from yelling and whispering. But before she could get far, she felt a tug on her arm.

" Chloe please don't go," Jack pleaded, as Chloe turned to look at him. She smiled, and Jack savored every second of it, for it was so perfect but yet so rare to see Chloe grin.

" Jack… you're awake. Could you hear me?" she asked sitting back down and stroking his sandy brown hair.

" When you whispered? Every word. That's what kept me alive I think Chloe. A life for a life," he offered, staring intently at her.

Chloe chuckled softly, another rare but perfect moment for Jack's ears. Neither said a word, as Jack rested his head back on his pillow, and closed his eyes. Chloe gently moved her hand across his face, caressing it before once again holding his hand.

"Mmhhmm," Jack murmured, pleased by her touch. " So you never answered my question Chloe."

" What was that?" she asked, pretending to have forgotten.

" I think… that it would be hard to a forget a question like that Chloe," Jack pointed out, turning on his side to face her.

Once again Chloe was faced with the dilemma of how to answer. She had been so close to telling the truth, before he had flat lined. But now she didn't know if that was her best option. She had concealed her feelings from Jack for a long time, with good reason. Why give in now?

" Chloe. I recognize that face. Your analyzing the situation in your head. Calculating all the possible outcomes. I think you've been calculating a lot around me, but friends don't do that. Do it at the computer around Buchanan, but not around me. Please, just tell me what you're thinking or how you feel," Jack said softly.

" Jack I loved it ok! Every time you even come close to me, or just talk to me it makes me feel really good!" Chloe blurted, unable to keep it in any longer.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He placed his hand behind her neck, and pulled her in so that he could kiss her. It was very gentle, and each examined the other's mouth, tongues probing everywhere. They finally pulled apart, but only because they were out of breath.

" I liked it too Chloe. I liked that one a lot though," Jack smiled, keeping his hands on top of hers.

" Did I mention that I've really missed you?" Chloe asked unable to hide her excitement, grinning ear to ear.

" No, but it's really good to hear," Jack admitted, kissing her again this time even more passionately.

Chloe was in heaven, right there with Jack, until she turned around to see a furious face. The LAST person she wanted to see at that moment.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Spencer demanded, pacing toward them.


	8. i will call my gf whatever i want

Spencer was handsome, that she had to admit, but in he lacked skill in other areas. For instance Jack was way more competent then Spencer could ever dream to be, and while he was smart, he was more the nerdy smart, not the common sense smart like Jack. It was a little ironic, Chloe thought, that she was turned off by Spenser's nerdiness, while that's what she was. Like they say, opposites attract.

" Chloe. What is going on?" Spenser demanded, furrowing his eyebrows.

" Who's that Chloe," Jack asked curiously, but also concerned do to the fact that his appearance clearly upset Chloe.

" Uh. Jack I. This is really awkward and I know that you probably won't be able to forgive me but I could never lie to you. That's my boyfriend," Chloe admitted, wiping a tear that trickled down her cheek. She was so close to having Jack, and then he showed up. Just her luck

Jack looked very hurt, but he did not remove his hand from atop hers. Chloe stared at Jack, the pain evident in each eyes.

" I'm sorry Jack," Chloe began to sob. " I never meant to hurt you."

" You should be apologizing to me, Chloe. I'm your boyfriend," Spenser pointed out furiously.

" Whatever. I'm sorry for cheating on you Spenser but I don't love you o.k." Chloe responded sounding distant and without remorse.

" So that's it? Just like that you're willing to end it? After everything I'm just garbage compared to some guy who looks like he's about to die," Spenser spat.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and although he tried to get up, Chloe gently restrained him.

" Don't talk about him like that! He saved my life, that's more than you can say!" Chloe exclaimed, appauled someone would insult Jack.

" Sure defend your lover you little slut," Spenser muttered.

Jack once again tried to rise, and this time the anger in his eyes showed exactly what he wanted to do to Spenser.

" I'll kill you I swear to God!" Jack yelled, still wrestling against Chloe to break free. " You don't call Chloe a slut!"

Spenser leaped forward and tackled Chloe to the ground. He removed a metal object from his back pocket, which Jack recognized immediately to be a gun.

" I will call my girlfriend whatever I want," Spenser snarled, pressing the gun into Chloe's stomach.

Jack tried to get up, but could not find the strength. But even if he could, Spenser was quick to move the gun on him. So Jack played a role he had never played before: helpless bystander. On many occasions though, he had seen the actions of helpless bystander. One popular one was screaming for help. So that's what he did.

Doctor's came running, assuming he was having some sort of delusion, but halted seeing Spenser on the floor on top of Chloe with the gun.

" All I want to do," Spenser drawled, " is get out of here with my girlfriend. Now if you'll just step aside, know one will get hurt."

Jack edged toward the side of the bed closest to Chloe.


	9. it's times like these

This is my last chapter. I'd love to write more but my teachers are giving us shitloads of homework "preparing us for 7th grade." Anyways thank you to beauty0102, tigster5, aquahearts88, happyhooligan2001, Screwball McNalley, and Katiebaby2492 for reviewing. I appreciate it. Well this last chapter is from Jack's POV, just like how it started. Enjoy.

It's times like these you realize whether you're in love with someone, Jack thought. Seeing Chloe lying helpless on the floor with a gun at her stomach just made Jack want to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But instead he had to stay silent in order for his plan to work. He hoped to god nothing would happen to her, for he would feel entirely responsible if something did. He should have never let that psycho near Chloe. The fear in her eyes made him want to cry.

" Doctors, just move the hell out of my way, and like I said, everything's going to be ok," Spenser growled to the frightened, but hesitant doctors.

Chloe tried to yell for help, but her pleas were muffled by Spenser's firm grasp over her mouth. She kicked at Spenser, trying to wriggle free, but to no avail. It seemed as if all was lost. Slowly, the doctors exited the hallway, but one stayed back. He headed toward the fire alarm, and discreetly placed his hand on the handle.

" It looks like we have a hero here, eh doc?" Spenser smirked, raising his gun toward the man near the fire alarm. " You insult me you bastard! You think you can get away with something as simple as that?"

The doctor scampered away, without doing any damage. Spenser only grinned. Grabbing Chloe's arm he began to move towards the door. But before he could get anywhere, Jack rolled from his bed, onto Spenser, briefly knocking the gun loose. As Chloe escaped, Jack and Spenser continued to wrestle on the floor. Seeing the gun in reach, Chloe lunged toward it. Unfortunately Spenser had spotted her, and tripped her before she could retrieve the gun.

But Jack, alert as always, scrambled over and pointed the metal tip to Spenser's temple.

" If there weren't all these people here Spenser I swear to god I'd put a bullet in your brain," Jack whispered hoarsely so that only Spenser and Chloe could hear.

With that police came parading into the room, cuffing Spenser and making sure no one was hurt. For the millionth time Chloe had to fend off doctors wanting to see if she was ok. Of course she was, she had Jack by her side.

Jack was also having doctor trouble; they kept pestering him no matter how many "subtle hints" he dropped for them to get away. He looked longingly at Chloe wanting more then anything to go away with her and just make sure everything was ok. He seriously doubted she was hurting more physically than mentally.

When he could take it no longer he pushed the doctors away and ran to Chloe. They embraced, and Jack kissed her on the top of her head.

" Jack I'm so sorry," Chloe sobbed, holding on to Jack's shoulders.

" Chloe, you didn't have time to tell me. I'm not mad at all. Let's just put him behind us, because I still want to be with you," Jack reassured her stroking her hair.

Under any other circumstances Chloe would have jumped for joy or kissed him fiercely, but all she could do was stay in his arms and shake violently.

" I promise you everything is going to be ok. I'm here," Jack soothed, tightening the hug.

" Oh Jack I love you," Chloe moaned, looking up at him.

At first he hesitated, deciding what to say, but after a second he looked her in the eye and put his hands on hers.

" I love you too, Chloe," he said, stroking her cheek.

He cupped her chin in his hands and once again kissed her tenderly on the lips. The doctors surrounding them could not help but smile.


End file.
